<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No answer by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724538">No answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter nunca acreditou em milagres natalinos, histórias de amor e solidariedade que aconteciam durante o fim do ano, mudando a vida das pessoas para sempre. Porém, ele podia acreditar em milagres quando se tratava de Lily Evans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[24 de dezembro de 2017]</strong>
</p><p>James já tinha escutado várias histórias azaradas que aconteciam durante as nevascas que precedem o natal. Trem cujo trilho enguiçou no meio do percurso por causa da neve era o mais comum de ser noticiado nos jornais. Mesmo assim, todos os anos as pessoas insistiam em tomar o transporte e ser parte de mais um desastre, de certa forma, ambiental. Só que ficar preso no meio da estrada porque o carro tinha resolvido vingar-se das longas horas de viagem era realmente novidade para ele.</p><p>Assim que pisou fora do estofado, já sentiu a temperatura abaixo de zero, mesmo com todas aquelas camadas de roupa cobrindo-o e tentando esquentá-lo. Caminhou para a frente do carro, tentando ver qual era o problema do motor, mas ele não era nenhum mecânico e todo aquele frio deixava a tarefa de pensar cada vez mais difícil. Fechou o capô, pensando que ele poderia congelar-se se ficasse aberto por mais tempo. Naquele momento, ele não duvidava de mais nada.</p><p>Lembrou-se das suas férias do ano retrasado, quando ele viajou com seus melhores amigos para a Austrália e aproveitou o calor do sol e das praias. Fechando os olhos, ele quase podia ter aquela sensação outra vez. Pelo menos, até que o vento o atingiu, lembrando-o de onde estava. Começou a caminhar para longe, pensando se Sirius e Remus o encontrariam ali.</p><p>Era para os três estarem no mesmo carro, mas com Sirius atrasado como sempre e Remus tendo uns assuntos da faculdade para resolver, ele acabou saindo sozinho. Teria sido bem mais interessante enfrentar aquela situação conversando com eles. Não precisava olhar para o celular para confirmar que estava fora de área.</p><p>Manter o corpo em movimento ajudava a espalhar o calor, embora ele quisesse ficar trancado com o aquecedor. Ele conhecia aquela área, embora tivesse caminhado poucas vezes por ali. No geral, os lados da rua eram ocupados por casas, mas uma cafeteria fez-se familiar. Ele bufou e sua respiração saiu de sua boca como fumaça, congelando assim que entrou em contato com o ar.</p><p>Estava a 54 milhas de Londres na véspera de natal!</p><p>A placa que dizia “Dottie’s Cafe” estava coberta de gelo. James não duvidaria que ela pudesse quebrar se alguém encostasse nela. Por sorte, era alta o suficiente para impedir que isso acontecesse.</p><p>Embora a porta de vidro estivesse fechada, era chamativo o aconchego e conforto caloroso que o convidava. Ele entrou, sem fazer-se de rogado, sentindo rapidamente o efeito dos aquecedores. Tinha até uma lareira tradicional escondida atrás de uma mesa, provavelmente apagada há tempos. Mesmo assim, aquela decoração rústica o agradava, e combinava bastante com o tempo lá fora. Não podia evitar olhar para toda aquela madeira e pensar em fazer uma grande fogueira para aquecer a todos — alerta de tendências piromaníacas.</p><p>Foi para a mesa mais afastada da porta que conseguiu, mas não tinha muitos lugares disponíveis. Olhou ao redor, observando algumas pessoas lendo ou jogando xadrez, o silêncio era algo contraditoriamente ensurdecedor naquele lugar. Só se escutava os sons vindos da cozinha e dos aquecedores. Assim que acomodou-se, pegou o cardápio, considerando de bom tom pedir algo, já que passaria algum tempo ali. Junto do nome dos pratos, tinha furos que James reconheceu como braille e desenhos de gestos de mãos, que ele supôs ser linguagem de libras.</p><p>Olhando para outra mesa, ele pôde ver uma garota repetindo os gestos sem desviar os olhos do cardápio, claramente perdida. Remus já tinha comentado daquela lanchonete, mas James nunca tinha ido até então. E certamente não planejava uma visita naquelas circunstâncias. Abrir a boca para qualquer coisa, mesmo para suspirar, soava errado, sabendo que provavelmente nem as garçonetes eram capazes de escutá-lo.</p><p>Oras, mas tinha braille no cardápio, não?</p><p>Parecendo notar o quão perdido estava, uma das únicas garçonetes do estabelecimento foi para perto dele, sorrindo gentilmente. Não pôde evitar espantar-se, por fim. Como que alguém resolvia trabalhar em plena véspera de natal?</p><p>— Boa noite — a garota ruiva disse, em voz baixa.</p><p>Não soava como se ela estivesse respeitando os silêncios alheios, como James sentia que deveria fazer, mas como se aquele fosse o tom natural de sua voz. Ele já tinha escutado vozes mais baixas durante o seu período no colégio e na faculdade, então não incomodava-se.</p><p>— Boa noite — ele dirigiu seu olhar para o cardápio, algumas perguntas ainda pipocando em sua mente, mas sentindo que seria muito invasivo externá-las para uma completa desconhecida — Eu acho que vou querer o prato 4 mesmo.</p><p>Ela assentiu, sem pegar um bloco de notas de seu avental, como se fosse incapaz de esquecer-se de seu pedido.</p><p>— Alguma bebida para acompanhar? — perguntou.</p><p>Ele voltou seu olhar para o cardápio, notando uma opção bem incomum, que nunca tinha ouvido falar antes.</p><p>— Cerveja amanteigada.</p><p>Antes que pudesse voltar seu olhar para observá-la, ela afastou-se, ainda sem anotar o que ele tinha dito. Ignorou o chamado nada silencioso de um rapaz que tinha acabado de chegar, parecendo bem frustrado.</p><p>James pegou o celular de seu bolso, o aviso de “sem sinal” saltando da tela.</p><p>Será que a nevasca tinha soterrado as torres de telefonia? Ou tinha derrubado algum das redondezas? Aquelas coisas não aconteciam em Londres... Voltando a olhar para os cabelos chamativos da garçonete, ela lhe pareceu bem familiar, assim como todo aquele lugar, como se estivesse passando por uma espécie de déjà vu, embora achasse improvável.</p><p>A ausência de uma jukebox tocando música do século passado ou de alguma televisão em um programa aleatório se fazia bem presente.</p><p>— Qual é o seu nome? — ele perguntou para a garçonete, já que ela não tinha um crachá com o nome, assim que ela pôs a cerveja e o prato à sua frente.</p><p>Ela ficou encarando a sua boca por alguns segundos antes de abrir a boca para responder. Antes, porém, que ele tivesse a sua resposta, James viu a cadeira à sua frente ser puxada.</p><p>— Problemas com o carro, Prongs?</p><p>Ele nunca desejou tanto que Sirius não estivesse ali. A garota afastou-se rapidamente, voltando para trás do balcão onde estava a caixa registradora.</p><p>— Deixa eu ir lá pagar a sua conta enquanto você come um pouco.</p><p>Antes que pudesse protestar, já que queria voltar — começar — a conversar com a ruiva, Sirius afastou-se. Sem opções, resolveu seguir seu conselho. Talvez o silêncio do lugar estivesse afetando suas cordas vocais também.</p><p>Assim que terminou de comer, foi praticamente arrastado para fora do estabelecimento. Pensou que não seria tão ruim se ele passasse a contagem para meia noite naquele lugar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[2 de janeiro de 2018]</strong>
</p><p>Sirius e Remus não acreditaram quando James decidiu dirigir novamente para Brighton, atrás da lanchonete em que ficou preso durante a nevasca da véspera. Na verdade, eles não entendiam os seus motivos. E para falar a verdade, nem ele conseguia se entender muito bem.</p><p>Se manteve cinco minutos de conversa com a garçonete ruiva, a qual ainda não sabia o nome, foi muito. Por que, então, tanto interesse em relação a ela?</p><p>Daquela vez, ele estacionou o carro a um canto permitido perto da Dottie’s, podendo enxergar com mais clareza toda a paisagem. Ainda havia neve, mas o frio não era de congelar por hipotermia, e a altura do acúmulo não ultrapassava seus tornozelos.</p><p>Se não fosse pelo acontecido, ele provavelmente nunca dirigiria seus olhos para aquela parte da estrada, e muito menos pararia para comer na lanchonete. Não por mau aspecto, mas por aparentar ser comum demais. Se tivesse maior marketing sobre a cerveja amanteigada, com certeza teria ido antes. Era realmente muito boa.</p><p>Entrou na lanchonete, que parecia ter sempre os mesmos clientes. A garçonete que circulava não era ruiva e tinha seu nome escrito em um crachá, enquanto por trás do balcão uma mulher cuidava da contabilidade.</p><p>— Com licença, eu estou procurando por uma garçonete. Eu não sei o nome dela, mas ela é ruiva — ele disse à mulher, ignorando o quão patético estava soando.</p><p>— Não temos nenhuma funcionária ruiva, sinto muito — ela respondeu sem nem olhar em seu rosto.</p><p>James afastou-se, confuso, sem dizer mais nada. Talvez fosse funcionária nova e ela não tivesse visto antes. Várias opções de probabilidade apareciam na sua cabeça. Olhou ao redor, pensando no que faria. Talvez ela não estivesse ali naquele dia, voltaria depois.</p><p>Então ele voltou para o seu carro, empreender a viagem de volta para Londres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[4 de abril de 2018]</strong>
</p><p>— Acho que você recebeu a visita do fantasma do natal passado.</p><p>James pegou a almofada mais próxima e jogou com força na direção de Sirius.</p><p>— Isso não tem graça — ele disse.</p><p>— Você está obcecado. Quanto de gasolina gastou já? Está indo a Brighton toda semana há três meses — Remus argumentou — Já criou amizade até com a dona. Já sabe o nome dela e provavelmente de todo o quadro de funcionários.</p><p>Madame Rosmerta era gentil quando não a perturbavam com perguntas como as que James costumava fazer. Apenas seria muita coincidência não acertar nunca o horário e dia de trabalho daquela garota.</p><p>— Game over, cara — disse Sirius — Se ela realmente existe e trabalhou naquele lugar, não trabalha mais.</p><p>Desviou o olhar dos seus amigos. Aquela pergunta não respondida ainda o incomodava. Qual seria o seu nome?</p><p>— Daqui a pouco tá fazendo retrato falado e divulgando nos jornais — resmungou Sirius.</p><p>Remus fez uma careta para ele, mas James não levantou o rosto para respondê-lo.</p><p>Ele não estava tão desesperado a esse ponto, mas não adiantava tentar convencê-los disso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[24 de dezembro de 2018]</strong>
</p><p>James deu um chute no carro.</p><p>Só podia ser algum tipo de piada do destino com a sua cara!</p><p>Sirius e Remus tinham saído tão cedo que, assim que James notou, já era tarde demais para saber onde estavam, e poder alcançá-los para irem todos juntos. Tinham abandonado-o! Ele não tinha feito isso no ano anterior!</p><p>Novamente, sem opções, ele foi obrigado a sair de Londres em seu carro, sozinho.</p><p>Fazia seis meses desde a última vez em que foi para a Dottie’s, esperando que as férias de verão talvez trouxessem a garçonete ruiva de volta. Não teve sorte em uma semana e pensou que não teria na semana seguinte também, finalmente desistindo.</p><p>E então ali estava ele, um ano depois. Um ano que passou rápido demais, mas que o levava para o mesmo canto. Começava a pensar se Sirius não estava certo e aquela ruiva era alguma fantasma de seu passado, ou quem sabe de seu futuro.</p><p>— James! Que bom te ver! — Madame Rosmerta o cumprimentou — Você sumiu!</p><p>— O meu carro enguiçou outra vez — James comentou, pegando o seu celular, que dava “sem sinal”.</p><p>— Você deveria ver isso, não é normal. Vou trazer algo para você comer.</p><p>Ele apenas assentiu, sentando-se na mesa próxima do balcão para poder conversar com ela à vontade.</p><p>O som de taça quebrando ao chão chamou a sua atenção para uma garçonete com um pano na cabeça, que parecia bem nervosa, resmungando palavras que não faziam o menor sentido para ele.</p><p>— Hey!</p><p>Ela não olhou para trás, quando foi chamada, ao contrário de algumas outras pessoas, que pensaram poder ser elas.</p><p>E então ele entendeu e sentiu-se estúpido por não ter notado antes.</p><p>A garçonete era surda.</p><p>Por isso ela sempre olhava para os lábios das pessoas quando elas falavam.</p><p>— Ela é a única que me ajuda quando chega essa época do ano — comentou Madame Rosmerta, trazendo a cerveja amanteigada e um prato de comida — Todos os outros vão para suas casas para passarem as festas de fim de ano com a família.</p><p>— Você tinha me dito que não tinha uma garçonete ruiva.</p><p>Ela levantou o olhar, tentando entender a que conversa ele se referia.</p><p>— Mas Lily não é minha funcionária, é minha sobrinha — respondeu, lançando um olhar para ela — Ela passa o ano todo na faculdade e trabalha em outro estabelecimento. Como é fim de ano, a loja não abre, então ela resolve me ajudar aqui. Aí eu posso dar folga sem prejuízos.</p><p>O celular de James vibrou no bolso do casaco, e ele viu que tinha voltado o sinal e recebia algumas mensagens de Sirius e Remus perguntando sobre ele.</p><p>Olhou novamente para <em>Lily</em>, que ajudava uma mulher a jogar xadrez contra seu namorado. Seu dedo polegar pressionou o botão de desligar do celular e voltou a guardá-lo no bolso do casaco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[25 de dezembro de 2018]</strong>
</p><p>A contagem do dia já tinha passado fazia alguns minutos, as pessoas começavam a sair da Dottie’s para irem para suas casas, já que a nevasca tinha diminuído. Já era mais fácil conversar ao celular, mas o de James permanecia desligado no bolso do casaco, e ele enrolava em terminar a sua cerveja amanteigada, perguntando-se se passaria mais um ano após aquele dia.</p><p>Em um dia de tédio, que nunca admitiria a Sirius, acabou assistindo um filme na TV com Remus, chamado “Um Dia”. E ele conseguia sentir-se exatamente nele, já que só conseguia vê-la no mesmo dia desde o ano anterior.</p><p>— Ela vai voltar para a faculdade quando? — James perguntou a Rosmerta, sem conseguir sentir-se estranho por demonstrar interesse pela sobrinha da mulher.</p><p>Ela levantou o olhar, olhando para Lily, e sorriu, como se soubesse de algo que James desconhecia.</p><p>— Eu acho que logo depois do réveillon — ela respondeu, continuando a escrever em seu caderninho de finanças.</p><p>Bem logo, ele lembrava-se de ir no segundo dia do ano até lá e não encontrá-la.</p><p>Desviou o olhar de Lily quando sentiu Rosmerta puxar a sua mão e colocar um papel dentro, fechando os seus dedos. Sem entender, ele afastou-se do balcão e da visão da garota, que tentava desviar sua atenção dele desde que o notou no canto da lanchonete.</p><p>Sorriu quando viu o desenho das mãos gestionando, que já tinha visto no cardápio várias vezes. Observou Lily trancar o armário de garrafas e aproximou-se dela, esperando ela virar, já que conhecia poucas pessoas que gostassem de serem cutucadas. Assim que o viu, ela abriu um sorriso tímido.</p><p>Ele ergueu as suas mãos, repetindo os gestos que Rosmerta tinha desenhado no papel, fazendo-a levantar as sobrancelhas, surpresa.</p><p>— Eu não sei onde você tirou essa frase, mas você não deve saber o significado — ela disse, rindo.</p><p>— O que eu disse? — ele perguntou.</p><p>Lily desviou o olhar, o rosto ficando levemente rosado.</p><p>— “Quer sair comigo?” — repetiu mais baixo do que costumava falar.</p><p>— Então o recado foi certo.</p><p>Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, olhando acusadoramente para Madame Rosmerta, que tinha escondido-se por trás do balcão com a desculpa de procurar algo nas gavetas mais baixas.</p><p>Lily virou-se para ele, fazendo um sinal e afastando-se.</p><p>— Espere! O que isso significa? — ele perguntou, começando a ficar ansioso.</p><p>— Descubra — ela disse, ao mesmo tempo que gesticulou outra palavra em libras.</p><p>— Significa “descubra”? — repetiu.</p><p>Lily afastou-se, parecendo divertir-se com sua confusão.</p><p>Droga, ele precisava de um dicionário.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>